


The Return of the Prince

by blackbetty454



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbetty454/pseuds/blackbetty454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the Prince (Vegeta) and Slave (Bulma) plot,but with a slight twist, the two have never met!The story begins with Prince Vegeta arriving to Vegetasai as a celebrated Hero,for the victory and destruction of the Cold Army and with Bulma already working in the palace for years, but never meeting the Prince. How will these turn of events change one another? Read to find out! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In this fanfic I am changing the plot up a bit (actually a lot *laughs*). Vegeta and Bulma have **never met** (WAHHHH! *laughs*). Vegeta has been away with Freeza since he was 10, along with Nappa, Raditz, and Goku. This story takes place after Vegeta overpowers Freeza and defeats his army (Yes he has the ability to reach Super), and is now being welcomed home to Vegetasai in celebration of his grand victory. Bulma (along with Chi Chi) was brought in at the age of 8 to work as a slave in the grand palace as a personal slave to the Queen. What events will transpire when they cross paths?

Vegeta: 22

Bulma: 20

Chi Chi: 21

Goku: 22

Chapter 1: The Return of the Prince

………

“Bulma….Bulma……BULMA!”

“mmmmm..”

“Were late, get your butt up!” Chi Chi said harshly, removing her sleeping attire flinging it to a random corner of the room the two women shared. Seconds later Chi Chi made her way to the room’s only, old dresser and pulled out 2 freshly pressed uniforms, tossing one at Bulma’s drooling, passed out face.

“Get up Bulma seriously! We slept in!”

Bulma slowly pulled the uniform from her face and creaked one eye open, processing Chi Chi’s frantic movements, looking like a mad woman trying to find her black flat work shoes.

“There under your bed” she couldn’t help but to slightly chuckle as her young friend drove on to the hard floor, grabbing the worn out shoes. As Bulma rolled over on her bed, eyes still half lidded with sleep, she looked up to the ceiling. ‘ _Its still dark out?’_ Her eyes narrowed

“Chi why are we up? It’s still dark out, there’s at least 3 more hours till sunrise.” Bulma couldn’t help but sound annoyed with childhood friend. After all sleep was the only time she got to herself, without being ordered around.

Chi Chi huffed smoothing out the slight wrinkles she created on her cotton slave dress, Impressed with her speed in getting ready. With slow strides she made her way over to Bulma’s small bed and took a seat at the edge. “I hope you didn’t forget today’s the day the Prince arrives along with his royal elites.” Chi gave her a warm smile.

At that instant Bulma’s eyes grew to the size of saucers “SHIT!!” And she flung herself off the bed.

Chi just kept her smile, looking at random space in the room. “Didn’t think so.” And she slowly got up to help her blue haired friend prepare.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

The meeting hall was packed, other slaves like them, listening to orders. Some were taking down notes, others talked to themselves, but all of them had one thing in common…the worried look on all their faces. The room had been divided into three groups’ decoration crew, the cooks/ servers, and the unfortunate ones attending to the present and arriving royals. To some of the slaves they actually enjoyed serving directly under the royals, like Chi Chi and Bulma who were fortunate enough to serve solely under the Queen. Others would rather jump off a cliff then take the job as a personal slave. It usually depended on who they were serving that day. As Chi Chi and Bulma tipped toed their way in, ducking low not to be seen made their way to their designated group, attending the royals. As they reached their spots Bulma gave Chi Chi a look of ‘see told you we didn’t get caught’. The celebration was short lived.

“Glad you two could finally join us,” Mina said loud enough for the room to hear. And that’s precisely what they did, as all the slaves currently turned their heads to see the unfortunate ones in trouble. Bulma looked over to Mina who was just two people in front, giving Bulma one of her usual nasty smirks. Bulma could only glare and keep quiet. _‘Stupid bitch’_

“Bulma, Chi Chi, see me for your orders after the meeting is finished,” Jin demanded, his eyes showing disappointment. Jin was the head director of the slave department; he was the eyes and ears of the palace as well as the King’s personal slave. He had taken Chi Chi and Bulma under his wing, teaching the young girls all about the art of serving, and accommodating to their masters’ needs. Over the years he had become more than just a mentor, but became like a father figure to the girls as well.

A worried look spread over Chi Chi’s face and turned slightly towards Bulma “Orders? We know our orders..to prepare the Queen for the celebration, we have everything set….Unless…we are serving someone else tonight..?” Now it was Bulma’s turn to worry, _‘Please Kami no!’_ Throughout the years of her stay here at the palace she had learned 2 very important things. First, never piss off a Saiyan and second…never piss off a Saiyan. Unlike her own race, Saiyans are ruthless, beast like beings, with one thing on their minds, Pride. In these 12 years of her stay she had yet to see one Saiyan show affection to another, even if it’s a spouse or their own blood. What was worse was their temper, set easily off like a spark to gasoline. Their hands had taken the lives of many of her race, approximately 3 slaves each month was her guess, and those were good months in Bulma’s eyes. When Chi Chi and Bulma were assigned the Queen after working their childhood lives hidden in the kitchen, they were grateful. Not only to Jin, but to the Queen who was the only Saiyan that has come close to having a heart. Although she was still cold, Bulma could sense that she meant well. As the meeting came to a close, the girls hurried to Jin, panic written all over their faces. Bulma was the first to speak.

“Jin, what do you mean orders? Aren’t we serving the Queen tonight?”

It was Chi Chi’s turn to chime in, her voice shaking in full panic “We have her gown picked out and everything, Jin you can’t give us new orders! You just can’t!”

Jin sighed, regretting the words he was about to say, but it had to be done. “Girls, my Queen has ordered you ladies tonight to serve under our special guests.” They both looked at him in disbelief as he continued. “Since there have been shortages in slaves for the time being, she wants the best for her welcome guests, and since you two have pleased her with your respectful services all these years, she would like you two to do her wish. To give the finest service,” Jin finished by setting his hands on each of the girl’s shoulders.

“By any chance Jin, do you know who these guests might be?” Bulma couldn’t help but to ask.

Jin brought in his wrinkled small lips into a thin line, and proceeded to answer “It is the prince’s childhood friend and advisor Lord Kakarot, and the Prince himself, Prince Vegeta.”

After a few seconds of initial shock and disbelief, it was Chi Chi that came out of the trance first. “No, No, the Queen can’t do this to us! We’re walking straight to our deaths! She can’t do this to us!” She couldn’t help but bow her head, letting the tears finally fall.

“Jin, we’ve heard what those men did to planets, to families, TO WOMEN! They are ruthless Jin, if we make the slightest mistake, they will not hesitate to kill us! Do you understand that?” Tears were threatening to fall out of Bulma’s eyes too, but no she had to be strong, at least for Chi Chi.

Just as Jin was about to speak, Chi Chi cut him off “And what do you mean serve the prince’s advisor and the prince himself, aren’t the rules two slaves per Royal?”

Jin nodded “Yes that is the rule….but in our circumstances at the moment we can only offer one per male royal since they are easier to accommodate. I’m sorry girls, if it were up to me I would never allow you two to go near their chambers, but this is the Queen’s orders. Plus I don’t think any harm will come to you ladies, you are the favorites of my Queen, and she would never let you walk to your deaths.”

“Sure sounds like it.” Bulma added, receiving a glare from Jin mouthing the word ‘respect’.

“Bulma I’ll take the Prince, you go ahead and take his advisor.” Chi Chi brought her head back down dejectedly.

“No it’s ok Chi I have way more experience in serving other royals than just the Queen, you go ahead and take the advisor. I got this!”

Chi Chi brought her head back up to look at her best friend “Are you sure? I mean you’ve heard his reputation and all, he’s not a good guy Bulma….” Bulma only smiled and nodded, bringing her arms to hug her best friend. “Doesn’t matter girly, just do your best with Lord Kakarot.”


	2. Chapter 2

I will admit you guys, I have a slight issue LOL. I have all these great ideas jumbled up in this brain of mine, but it’s actually writing them down is my problem (especially writing Vegeta’s segment). So give me a break when you notice it J . Anyways on with the chapter, hope you like it! Oh and don’t forget to give me some feedback, as an amateur writer I would very much appreciate it (remember to review).

Side note: **Bold:** voice in the walkie talkie

_‘Italics’:_ Characters thoughts

For characters ages refer to Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ

On with the show!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Return of the Prince

Chapter 2: The meet

“Can you hear me Chi?” Bulma spoke into the ancient device, as she walked down the main wing of the royal palace.

***static* Kind of *static***

Bulma rolled her eyes as she thought to herself ‘ _Aren’t these saiyans suppose to be some high and mighty race….at least they should get with the times and invest in some new equipment instead of this junk.’_ She glared at the obnoxiously large looking device, known on Earth as a walkie talkie, or ‘ _maybe the first version of it’_ she thought as she chuckled to herself. Jin had insisted in using them for precaution reasons, and for better communication with the girls, if things went sour at any point. This didn’t really help ease the girls’ nerves, but better safe than sorry. At the time Bulma thought of it as a good idea, until she found out the poor piece of technology hardly functioned properly. ‘ _Well this is going to suck..’_

**Can you hear me ok?**

“All good Chi…hey have you reached Lord Kakarot’s chamber yet?” She asked Chi Chi curiously, rounding the corner of the large marble hallway, the Prince’s room now in view.

**Yea, just got here. Looks pretty decent, how’s the Prince’s quarters?**

“About to find out,” Bulma said while slowly putting down her walkie talkie, and stood straight facing the large, brown, double doors. _‘Deep breathe Bulma_ ’, she told herself as she approached. ‘ _Kami if I’m having problems now with just entering his room, without him here, what’s going to happen to me when he’s actually present…._ ’ She knew……fear. Her slender hand wrapped itself on one of the gold door knobs, she mentally prepared ‘ _Ok…now’_ She turned and pushed it open. As she walked in, she found only darkness and the faint smell of dust lingering. Looking around, she could see the shadows of his furniture, his huge king sized bed, and a large painting of the royal family on the other side of the room. She stopped her gazing and focused on the large painting once more; both the Queen and King looking as regal as ever. Then she glanced at her Queen ‘ _My the years have been good to her, still as beautiful as ever’_ she smiled to herself. Bulma had reached the large, red curtains, made to block out sunlight from engulfing the spacious room. As she pulled the heavy curtains one at a time, she had noticed a huge amount of dust particles radiating off of them, the sun’s light gave Bulma a clear view of that. “The hell?” she spoke to herself. As she gave the curtains a few more taps, particles still coming off in large amounts. That’s when she went to the nearest piece of furniture she could find, the Prince’s royal desk, made out of the finest wood Vegetasei had to offer. Bulma stuck out her pale, index finger and swiped it across his desk and brought it up to her face. There in front her, in a horrified expression, was a thick gunk of dust. _‘………the room hasn’t been cleaned out_ …!’ In a flash Bulma had picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the speak button. “Jin, Chi Chi is anyone there!? Pick the Fuck up!!”

**What is it?!**

“Chi Chi, Prince Vegeta’s room has not been cleaned out!!” Bulma let out in pure panic, her body suddenly clenching up, as her heart beginning to race.

**What!? ARE YOU SURE!?**

“Fucken Positive!” She screamed out, her stress reaching up to a whole new level. “The room needs to be dusted, the sheets need to be changed, the curtains need to be patted, and I haven’t even seen the bathroom yet!!” As she ran into the bathroom switching on the lights, dropping to her knees with pure horror. The large, porcelain bathtub, once beautifully white, had the stains of black (mold). The corners of the wall had remains of cob webs, and the marble floor had absolute no shine. Suddenly she had the faint urge, to puke. Tears slowly making their way down her cheeks, this was it. Her mind was letting her know she might not see the light of day after today.

**Bulma, what do you mean the prince’s room hasn’t been cleaned out? I sent Yuna on it yesterday!** Jin spoke furious; the man was clearly upset… and he never got upset..

**Ummm, Jin, Yuna never arrived to her room last night. She wasn’t even at the meeting this morning.** Chi Chi spoke softly into the radio. Chi had been somewhat good friends with Yuna, after all she was a fellow human like herself. But lately Chi Chi noticed a change in Yuna, something was wrong. Chi had hoped to talk to her about it, but never got to it due to her busy schedule. Now she had a feeling it was too late…

Jin thought to himself, Chi Chi was right, he had not seen Yuna this morning. Something must have happened…He shook off his worry ‘ _there is bigger things at task here_ ’ and proceed to speak. **Chi Chi how is Lord Kakarot’s room?**

**Good, he just needs new towels and new sheets**

**Great, when you are a complete with your task, I need you to hurry to the Prince’s chambers double time, to help Bulma. The Royal ship arrives in** , he glanced at the clock, **two hours….**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Space had been so dull, so quiet and my God he hated it; Vegeta stood arms crossed, directly in front of his large office window. For the past two weeks, he had seen the same shit over and over, at least in the pods he was able to sleep. But in this large ship that he so gladly swiped from Freeza, sleeping was not optional. ‘ _Even in death the Prick still manages to infuriate me_.’ He thought to himself, eyes closed, rubbing his temples.

*knock knock*

“Come in” spoke Vegeta slightly annoyed, his thoughts still occupied with tyrannical Lizard.

His office door automatically swooshed open, stepping in Kakarot. “My Prince, we are scheduled to enter Vegetasai’s atmosphere in one hour.”

Vegeta nodded, and slightly turned his head to Kakarot. Kakarot, who now wore a fresh new suit of armor for the occasion, his brown tail was wrapped loosely around his built midsection, but what stood out in Kakarot’s appearance was not what Vegeta had expected ….a smile gracing his advisor’s face. Vegeta looked back at the large window “what’s wrong with your face Kakarot, did you finally get laid.” He slightly smirked to himself.

Kakarot’s face dropped slightly, but he still kept his smile in check “Nooo, I’m just relieved were finally on our way home.” He said as he scratched the back of his head in pure habit “aren’t you?”

In reality, Vegeta had felt indifferent about returning home. After all he was going from one tyrant to another, his father, the King. No doubt he would be ordered around by his father, no different than under Freeza’s rule. Although he had a slight suspicion he was much stronger than the King, since his father had never made an effort to confront the ugly prick himself. Taking the royal crown at anytime lied heavy on Vegeta’s mind. “Hn” was all he said to answer his advisor.

Goku had finished scratching the back of his head, and once again gave a wide smile to his childhood friend, his excitement showing through “Did you need anything else Prince Vegeta?”

A gloved hand rose and gave him the dismissal “leave.”

With only a bow, Kakarot turned and left the room, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts once again.

It’s been 12 years. 12 years of loss, destruction, hatred… and 12 years he had not seen his family. He closed his eyes as he thought of the day he had last seen them….

 

10 year old Vegeta made his way down the enormous hallways that led to his parent’s chamber. The yelling grew louder with each footstep he walked. When he had arrived he noticed the two guards in front of the doorway. Vegeta spoke lowly “Let me see, if you don’t, I will have you both beaten.” Even at a young age the Prince commanded respect and had no problem with commencing threats. The two guards nodded hesitantly and cracked the door open, wide enough for their prince take a look. Vegeta ducked down to peer in, he couldn’t help but cover his sensitive ears slightly as his parents roars were heard loud and clear.

“VEGETA YOU MUST’NT! HE JUST A MERE CHILD! HE’S OUR SON!!!” The Queen screamed, her knees on the floor, grabbing on to the King’s royal gold colored cape. Her tears mixed in with her once elegant makeup, now staining her tan face. “PLEASE MY HUSBAND I BEG YOU!” she gave one last plea.

“VALERIE stop your childish behavior this instant, you are acting like one of those mere slaves, begging for their lives. I will not tolerate MY Queen to display such pathetic behavior, do you understand!?” The King roared, looking down at his distraught wife. ‘ _Thank Kami were in my private chambers, she looks absolutely disgusting.’_

The Queen brought her head down dejected, her hopes had failed, the King has already made his decision “Yes……but Lord Freeza might torture or even worse, might Kil-,” a massive hand made contact with her flushed face.

Vegeta’s eyes widen

“SHUT UP WOMAN!!” the king roared at the top of his lungs “I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING, AND HE IS GOING!” the King now towering over the Queen’s body, pointing his finger at her face, currently covered in her black hair. She laid there curling herself into a ball, as her hands covered her face and begun to cry. The King just stood there, watching over her. He knew how much his wife loved her son, the boy was her first born after all. But her love him was not saiyan like, she spoiled him too much. The boy was becoming weak, and in turn so was she. What better way to fix this problem then to send the boy to Freeza, avoid possible war with the queer looking Lizard, and his son learning a lesson or two under his rule. The plan was flawless in his eyes. The King’s normal scowl returned “I will see you and the boy in the throne room in 20 minutes that gives you enough time to say your final goodbyes.” The King started making his way to the double doors; Vegeta took it as a queue to make his leave, as he ran to the nearest hallway pillar hiding behind it, while lowering his power level. The double doors flung open, showing his father with all his glory, as he made his way to the throne room, to receive his visitor, Lord Freeza.

Vegeta had made sure to see his father was out of sight, and then proceed towards his parent’s room. He gave a look at the guards once more as they opened the doors. Startled the Queen rose up her face, fearing someone had seen her in this state; it had been only the mirror image of her husband, her son.

“Mom?” Vegeta whispered to his mother, slowly walking up to her distressed figure.

She only smiled and rose to her knees, arms open to hold her son close. Vegeta went in to her embrace, bringing his own to hold her as well. “Are you ok mom?” he whispered in her ear, playing with her long black hair.

“Yes my son, the King and I just had a little misunderstanding.” She let him go and smiled sweetly at his concerned face. She looked at him for just a few more seconds, and spoke “Vegeta, the King and I have spoken, and we think it is best if you explore the universe a bit with one of your father’s new friends.”

“For how long?” Vegeta’s scowl reappeared, one eyebrow lifted.

“For some time son.” She admitted

“No.”

“Vegeta you have no choice, it is the King’s order.” She sighed. ‘ _Stubborn saiyan, round two.._ ’

“I don’t care.”

“Vegeta he is the King and your father! You will respect him! That is his order!” The Queen was now rising to her feet.

“Why should I mom, he doesn’t even respect you!” he yelled back, furiously walking back to the double doors. His mom was starting to piss him off. The Queen remained speechless…her son had a point. He was starting to take notice his father’s attitude and disrespect towards others and herself, this was not how she wanted her son to be influenced. As Vegeta reached the door he stole one last look at his mother. His mother’s face was blank, he had disrespected her. “I’m sorry mom.” He put his head down.

“That is alright my son.” She said as she slowly walked up to her child and kissed the top of his head.

“If I’m going on this..trip can I bring Kakarot and the others?” he looked up to his mother, hoping his best friends could come along for the adventure.

She nodded a yes, and smiled holding him close.

 

He opened his eyes, brushing the distant memory off, his focus on empty space once more. ‘ _They have no idea, what they’re in for_ ’ he thought to himself. He was nothing like he once was, a mere child. With that in mind, he glanced at the clock for the time. He had thirty minutes to change and prepare for landing. ‘ _Perfect_ ’

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“Well B this is where I stop,” Chi Chi looked at her small brown watch (part of the uniform), then back up to her friend sadly. The women were slightly out of breath from the constant running around.

“It’s ok Chi, you helped me out so much, that I don’t even know where to begin to thank you. You seriously saved my life!” Bulma gave her friend a warm smile, bringing her into a tight embrace. Chi Chi and Bulma not only were able to clean the Prince’s whole room and bathroom, but put down new sheets for him as well. All that was left was the bathtub, which in Bulma’s mind would take ten minutes tops.

“No problem girl, you have thirty minutes B.” Chi Chi warned “let me know if anything happens,” She looked at her friend seriously, bringing up her large walkie talkie.

“Yea no problem, now go,” Bulma demanded letting go of her friend, as Chi sprinted out the double doors. “Thanks again!” she yelled out loud enough for Chi Chi to hear. Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, feeling relief washing over her once more. Maybe she wasn’t as dead as she thought, and then she remembered ….. ‘ _The bathtub!_ ’

As Bulma dashed back into the bathroom, grabbing the necessary sponge and chemicals to clean the bathtub, the walkie talkie came to life with the sound of Jin’s voice.

**Ladies you have exactly twenty minutes, to get yourselves in front of that door when Prince and the Lord arrive. I will send two slaves to escort each of them to their rooms….be ready.**

“Shit,” Bulma cursed at herself, placing the walkie talkie at the edge of the bathtub closest to the wall, the one with the hole. She had noticed it earlier when cleaning the floors, that there was a pretty good sized hole in one of the corners of the bathtub; but she decided to brush it off, since that was not her worry at the moment. Plus she could not be blamed for poor construction, after all she is a mere slave. She had to be careful though not to let the walkie talkie fall through, since she didn’t have enough time to retrieve the device. She gave one last examination that all the other corners of the bathtub were occupied with scents, cleaning materials, candles for the Prince’s likings. She grabbed the disinfectant and sprayed the stains, and started to clean. Her scrubbing became faster and rougher with each passing minute, her forehead seeing signs of sweat ‘ _Please Kami, Please let me be ready in time_ ’…..and the worst part was the stains on the bathtub were not coming off so easily.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

As everyone remotely important in the palace made their way outside for the grand return of the Royal Prince, the docking area had filled up rather quickly. The towns’ people, in the thousands, had gathered up outside the royal palace gates to pay their respects to the Prince as well. At the sound of trumpets, walked in the Royal King and Queen and closely behind them the most sought after saiyan woman in all of Vegetasai, Mya. As royalty and future royalty, they were first in line to see the coming Prince. The King slightly leaned in and whispered into his Queen’s ear.

“Now Valerie, for the love of Kami contain yourself when you see him.” The King spoke lowly so only she could hear. Both the King and Queen’s eyes were facing the large, sliver ship. The Queen chose to ignore her King, instead placing a smile on her beautiful face as the large ship began to lower.

The ship’s landing gear touched the ground smoothly, seconds later the engine turned off. After a few moments of silence, and the anxiety of the crowd waiting, the ship’s front door spewed out trapped air, and the ramp slowly begun to lower…..

OOOOOOO

**Girls the Prince has arrived**

Chi Chi and Bulma’s eyes wided

OOOOOOO

When the ramp had finally touched the ground, lone, heavy, footsteps were heard. Then suddenly in clear view, the Prince made his grand appearance, the crowd roared and cheered welcoming their highness, as Vegeta put on a slight smirk on his face as he walked down the sliver ramp. His men followed closely behind him.

The Queen could not control her smile, he had grown so much. He had become the spitting image of his father, the exception being her son didn’t display her husband’s goatee. His unruly flamed hair had grown much since he was a child, along with his body. Aside from growing in height, he had filled out completely in width as well. Seeing no longer his baby fat cheeks, but bulging muscle at every corner of tan skin she could see; and she was proud. Hell he looked even bigger than her own husband when the two first met, she amused herself. He was wearing the traditional saiyan armor suit, along with the royal gold crest on his chest, his flowing red cape trailing closely along. Her son was no longer a boy, he had become a man.

As Vegeta made his way up to his parents, he had noticed a young looking female standing beside his father, no doubt his father’s choice for future Queen. She had long uncontrollable curling hair, dark almond eyes, and glowing tan skin. He made his way down to her figure as she wore a revealing gold two piece outfit; she was athletic, slightly muscular, much like most saiyan women on his planet. Vegeta looked back up to see her face once more, their eyes meeting. He could tell just by the look she was giving him, that she wanted him….badly ‘ _Hn, this will be fun_.’ He amused himself while still holding a smirk. Vegeta had no problem attracting the opposite sex; he knew they couldn’t help themselves. And why would they, look him. To him discarding them, was as easy as attracting them.

“My son welcome home.” The King was first to speak, as he laid one of his massive hands on Vegeta’s well defined shoulders. Vegeta only nodded, coming to the conclusion his father had touched him with the sole purpose in sensing his power level, which would explain his father’s semi-surprised look, he smirked. ‘ _Yes old man, let it sink in’_

As Vegeta looked towards his mother, he noticed a tear was threatened to fall from her left eye as she smiled. “Welcome home my son.” She spoke softly, Vegeta nodded once again; placing a gloved hand on her arm, signaling to her everything was ok. Valerie placed a hand of her own, over his while giving it a light squeeze. He gave her a knowing smile and moved on.

Soon he was face to face with the young female, his father spoke “My son this is Mya, the daughter of our well respected elder counselor Darwin. She will be accompanying us in your celebration tonight, as well as other future events. I hope she is to your liking.” The King smiled lecherously.

Mya was the first to extend her hand, as she looked at him with sex kitten eyes. “Please to finally meet you my Prince, it has been worth the while.” She spoke playfully, intently looking into his onyx eyes. He graced her with a hand of his own, but said nothing, keeping his emotionless look.

“My Prince, may we be dismissed to head inside.” Goku interrupted, making Vegeta part hands with Mya, focusing his absolute attention to his comrade. Internally Mya became disappointed, the Prince’s attention leaving her. “You may, and I will join you as well.” Looking back at his parents he slightly bowed to them his dismissal, “excuse me” and turned his heel to leave. Goku gave one last quick bow to the King and Queen, then making his turn to leave catching up to his Prince. As the men walked inside they were both greeted by Jin displaying a very low and gracious bow.

“My Prince, your humble people welcome you home. I pray your return was safe, yes?” Jin slightly lifted up his head, eyes dared not meet.

Vegeta paused for a second, looking down at the old man kneeled before him….the fool looked familiar..ah that’s right. He was his father’s slave. ‘ _Lasted long, hasn’t he?’_ And not a second more was wasted on the thought, as he carried on his way ignoring the old slave.

Jin half expected the Prince’s reaction, after all he knew the Prince all too well since early childhood. Jin quickly signaled his two male slave escorts up to follow him, as Jin made his way over to the Prince once more. “My humble Prince, please allow me to serve you by letting this slave escort you to your Royal chamber?” Jin bowed keeping up with the Royal Prince’s pace.

Vegeta gave him a side glance, and paused his stride. He was becoming quite irritated with the old fool. “One more word out of you, and I will not hesitate to leave your body in ashes where you currently stand.”

Jin remained quiet, and bowed for a last time. His efforts had failed…He had to warn the girls. As he was about to radio them in, Goku appeared , what seemed, out of nowhere; Scaring Jin close to an early old man heart attack. “Hey sorry about the Prince, he can get like that sometimes.” Goku nervously chuckled, bringing his hand to his stomach “But do you by any chance know when we’re going to be eating next, I’m starving?” Jin stood wide eyed, in shock of the Lord’s kind attitude towards him.

“Umm, I will have a server bring trays of food up if you so wish?” Jin spoke hesitantly, his guard still up. What a strange Saiyan this man was, absolutely nothing like the rest of his race.

“That would be great, thanks!” Goku gave a warm smile, and started to walk off.

As Goku walked his way up towards the crowd of people, Jin remembered and grabbed one of the two slaves and ran to catch up to his Lord. “Lord Kakarot, Lord Kakarot!” Goku turned hearing his name. Jin bowed as well as the other male slave. “My apologies for such a disrespectful cry my Lord, but please allow me to serve you by letting this slave escort you to your quarters.”

Goku’s face puzzled, and proceed to raise one eyebrow “Will he show me where the food is?”

“He will show you where the food will be.” Jin spoke an octave higher

“Works for me, let’s go little man.” Goku contained his excitement, while grabbing the arm of the puny male slave. “Lead the way” and the two disappeared in the crowd.

As Jin walked back to the side away from the crowd, his mind raced back to the girls. He pressed the speak button. **Chi Chi Lord Kakarot is on his way as scheduled, but Bulma the Prince is without an escort! I am not sure if he is on his way or not! Be at the door NOW!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

‘ _FUCKK!!!_ ’ she mentally screamed at herself, as she cleaned the last remaining stain from the porcelain bathtub. Seconds later when she had finished, she turned on the bathtub water to clean the remaining chemical residue. When she went to turn the water off, her shoe slipped on one of the small puddles of water on the floor and her body had collided with the tub. As in slow motion she turned her head quickly as the walkie talkie began to move, tipping back and forth ‘PLEASE KAMI DON’T LET IT FALL’, and as on queue it fell, failing into the hole she so much was trying to avoid. “NOO!!” she cried as she took off her black flats and jumping into the tub and making her way to the hole.

**BULMA REPORT! WHAT IS YOUR STATUS!?**

Her eyes scanned the hole, it was deep. She quickly laid out her options ‘ _Either I get ready now and be at the door, leaving it there? Or?..... No what if the others try to radio her in and I get caught…..I will die for sure_!’ the decision was made. She stuck her arm into the dark hole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

As he walked down the spacious hallways alone, Vegeta had taken notice of a few changes the palace had acquired in his 12 years of absence. One being there was an extraordinary amount of increase in paintings of his father, gracing the hallway walls. Second, the halls seemed almost ghost like, glooming even. As a child he remembered the hallways roaring with life, slaves running at each corner, the sun brighten up the large passage ways with yellow light. ‘ _Yes a drastic change indeed.’_ All thoughts aside, Vegeta rounded the corner, his room now in view. As he moved closer he noticed one of his double doors wide open, he walked in cautiously, a habit he acquired working under Freeza for many years. He took a second to scan the room for any potential threat; he noticed his balcony doors completely open his room feeling the effects of the breeze. He inhaled deeply, and much to his dislike, his room smelled strongly of cleaning chemicals. Just as he was about to register his old surroundings, he whipped his head toward his private bathroom, he had heard something…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Come on Bulma you can do this!” she encouraged herself, raising up from her kneeling position to a standing bent over one, her fingers now grazing the antenna of the device.    

**Bulma! Where are you?! Are you ok?!** The radio filled the hole with the sound of Chi Chi’s voice

“Come on!” Bulma hissed at her self

Little did Bulma know that only a few feet behind her stood the royal, almighty himself, Prince Vegeta.

As the Prince took in the strange, yet alluring sight, he couldn’t help but grin. After all her round, plump ass was in full view, her white under garment covering the remainder of what was left to the imagination. His eyes roamed her naked flesh, scanning slowly down her slender, toned legs making his way back up to her bottom once more. Vegeta now crossing his arms and leaning on the frame door, decided not to interrupt and watch the show till it ended.

**BULMA ANSWER ME!!** Jin roared

Bulma’s fingers brushing the walkie talkie once more, as she fought to get a good enough grip.

“YES! I GOT YOU!” she congratulated herself as she pulled out her arm from the hole; in her hand was the walkie talkie. She had quickly jumped out the bathtub, back still turned away from the door and gathered her black flats. As she made a 180 to dash out the door, she was stopped by low, steady, clapping. Her eyes making their way up see the person responsible. Her eyes slowly scanned the intruder’s figure, and seconds later their eyes met……it was him.

**BULM-** ……..The walkie talkie she had sacrificed so much to save landed face first to the floor, breaking into many pieces.

……………

………..

…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the cliff hanger guys (A girl has to keep her readers on their toes somehow *smile*).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The meet (part 2)  
Bulma’s fingers brushing the walkie talkie once more, as she fought to get a good enough grip.  
“YES! I GOT YOU!” she congratulated herself as she pulled out her arm from the hole; in her hand was the walkie talkie. She had quickly jumped out the bathtub, back still turned away from the door and gathered her black flats. As she made a 180 to dash out the door, she was stopped by low, steady, clapping. Her eyes making their way up see the person responsible. Her eyes slowly scanned the intruder’s figure, and seconds later their eyes met……it was him.  
BULM-……..The walkie talkie she had sacrificed so much to save landed face first to the floor, breaking into many pieces.  
Vegeta brought his eyes down slowly scanning his bathroom floor and brought then back up to woman. “Quite a show, but now it looks like you made a mess on my floor,” he spoke emotionless, stopping his clapping, crossing his chiseled arms back to his board chest.  
Bulma couldn’t speak just stare, taking in her Prince’s masculine, god like appearance. His 5’11 foot frame was nothing but intimidating and regal. This man had been the most impressive yet alluring thing she had ever seen in her whole time here at the palace, he truly was beautiful. Suddenly she felt herself start to heat up.  
Vegeta had given the slave another second to respond, but to his surprise she hadn’t. Instead she had proceeded to just stare at him; giving him the most intensive look any woman or any person, for that matter, had ever dared to give him. He raised one brow, becoming slightly curious at the bold creature before him. He looked her over, scanning her features closely now. This was his chance to see her facial features, and he had to admit, for a pathetic slave she was decent. He studied her bright blue eyes which were enhanced by her long, thick black eyelashes. Her porcelain, almost translucent skin, gave her an odd yet heavenly appeal, since he was use to his races’ tan skin. But what really stood out to him had to be her ocean colored, wavy, long locks, currently put up in a high pony tail. ‘Odd indeed’ he mentally said to himself.  
“Well?” Vegeta spoke, becoming a bit impatient with the slave’s intent staring.  
Bulma snapped out of her trance, letting the initial shock and fear hit her once again. “Uhhhh…” was all she had a chance to mutter, glancing at the floor quickly gathering the walkie talkie’s pieces. “I greatly apologize your highness, I was not aware you were here.” What seemed like light speed she had picked up the last remaining pieces she could find, and bowed her head towards the marble floor to show her submission. “Please forgive me your highness; my intentions were not to disappoint you.” Bulma felt her body begin to tremble, panic was starting to set in.  
Vegeta only glared, but inside his curiosity grew even more. “What is your name slave?”  
“Bul-ma….Bulma Briefs,” she spoke hesitantly.  
He took a few seconds to process her name, “Hn, along with disgusting appearance, you acquire an equally disgusting name. How suiting.” He chuckled to himself. Bulma furrowed her eyebrows, a scowl gracing her delicate features, ‘what did he just say??This guy just insulated me!!’ her inner self yelled out at her.  
Vegeta pushed off the door frame and began to circle around the woman scanning her body now at a 360 level. “Now tell me slave, why does my room smell strongly of cleaning chemicals?” He paused his movements as he reached the front of her form once again, he’s toned legs inches away from her face. “Did someone not do their job on time?”   
“My Prince I was not aware your chambers had not been cleaned, bu-but I promise you the smell will be gone by tonight, that I can a-assure you.” She brought her head down even lower, her forehead touching the cold floor. It had felt good against her fever like skin. Her panic was hitting an all time high, at this rate she was sure she was going to develop some kind of anxiety problem, if she hasn’t developed one already.  
The Prince bent his knees and rested his body weight on the balls of his feet, he brought his face closer to her form. He had wanted to see her face one more time, this time closer. “I should punish you, probably even kill you for not doing your job.” He raised his hand slightly to her head and formed a ball of glowing violet ki. The reflection of his ki illuminated the floor as her mind processed what he was just about to do. Her eyes grew with shock, and she whipped her head towards him.   
“Now slave you have exactly 15 seconds to give me a reason why I should not blast you where you kneel.” His face remained stoic, but his eyes showed a hint of slight amusement.  
Bulma on the other hand couldn’t speak, even much less make a sound. Her eyes stayed glued to his hard features, and his coal black eyes. As she watched him for a moment longer she began to think. Is this how it’s going to be from now on? She had no problem with her life prior to the Prince arriving. She had served directly under the Queen, and frankly had no issues what so ever. And then he arrives, creating havoc where ever he goes. She had remembered once as the Queen spoke of her son. She displayed him as warrior, a fighter, he had the presence of a leader at such a young age when she had last seen him. She spoke of his manners, that he in fact was a true Prince, and that she taught him well, she had absolute no worries of his future, and that he would ascend making the Saiyan race proud. But at this exact moment, Bulma couldn’t disagree with her Queen more. Sure the Prince was a sight to see, but he was far from living up to the qualities the Queen described for him as being. He was turning out to be just a typical Saiyan, making a fool of her when they had gotten the chance. ‘At the end of the day, aren’t all the saiyans the same? Ignorant Monkeys, that live to fight, eat, and fight some more. This idiot doesn’t scare me, he is no different than the others!‘ Her eyes narrowed at the thought.  
“Do it, end the misery, It’s what I wanted since I got to this forsaken planet.” She challenged him as she brought herself up from the marble floor, to a kneeling position where their faces could meet. “You have no idea what life is like outside your ridiculous royalty, so don’t expect me to beg for your mercy My Prince, because I won’t.” Her face came closer to his as she spoke her last word, her eyes lit with anger.   
Vegeta on the other hand couldn’t be more surprised, a slave, a female slave no less daring to stand up against him! He’s eyes grew with more curiosity as he looked into her flaming blue orbs. Upon years of travel, purging missions, seeing life galaxies light years from this one, he had never seen a creature such as this one. A mere slave stand up to him, the Prince of all Saiyans, the leader of the most powerful race in existence being talked to like some kind of dog. ‘A slave with a backbone, how hilarious! ’  
“Well then slave I guess your time is up.” Vegeta spoke while grabbing a handful of Bulma’s dress and pulling her the rest of the way towards him. Their faces now noses apart, the ki in his hand slightly growing. “Any last words?” He whispered to her face, as his eyes wondered over to her mouth waiting for her response. Bulma looked at him for a second longer, her body frozen, second guessing what she had just said, it was too late now. As her mind began to race out of control, so did her hormones. What she should have been thinking was the absolute happiness she would soon experience for she was about to be reunited with her long deceased parents in the underworld, instead she just looked at him. Her eyes wondered over his chiseled features, his intense orbs were just waiting for what she was going to say. How she longed to feel his body pushed up against her own, to touch every ripple, every muscle on his well taken care of body. To brush her lips on his thin shaped mouth. And then it happen, she felt herself get slightly aroused. ‘What the FUCK is wrong with me? I’m about to die here, and I’m thinking about having a make out session with him! Bulma control yourself!’ She mentally screamed.   
As Vegeta stole a quick glance at her lips, he began to notice a strong sweet scent engulf his sensitive nose. His dark eyes shot straight back up to hers. As he was about to process, what he had thought he smelled, he had felt another ki approach his room.  
“My Prince, are you in here?” A woman’s voice was heard as it entered the room. Vegeta slightly turning his head to get a look at his intruder, then shifting his eyes back to Bulma. He had looked into her eyes for a second longer then roughly let go of her dress, and stood up. “We will finish this later,” he warned her, extinguishing the ki from his hand and proceeded to walk out the bathroom. As Vegeta emerged out of the room, he saw who the uninvited visitor had been, and was not surprised.  
Mya had only smiled and started walking seductively up to Vegeta “I thought I sensed you in here. Your dad sent me to come join you for a meeting in the throne room in a couple of minutes.”   
“Not necessary, leave.” He demanded, crossing his arms back up to his chest.   
Mya gave a slight pout “Don’t be like that, I just wanted to give you some company. I want us start off on a good note, so your father can see-” as Mya was about to finish her sentence she a noticed a faint blue in the bathroom and marched towards it. Bulma had been in her kneeling position, to scared to even move an inch, as she realized who was just outside, Mya…  
“And what are you doing in here! Can’t you see there is a discussion going on between Royals, get the Fuck out before I blast you!” She screamed at Bulma. Mya had absolute no tolerance for slaves, for she had been part of the reason that there was a 40% decrease in slave activity in the palace. Being assigned Mya was like a death sentence, any wrong move you made, or didn’t make, she would have no problem disposing you. Sure she was the most beautiful woman on this planet, but her personality was nothing but. Bulma had felt herself almost fly out of the room, she had moved that fast, she was taking no chances with Mya and her reputation. Vegeta stole one last glance at Bulma as she carried her shoes, the pieces of her large communicator, and the left over cleaning materials.   
Mya gracefully turned around now facing Vegeta, as she slightly giggled “I’m sorry about the scene my Prince, but I just can’t stand disobedience, especially from human slaves.”  
‘So the female slave is a human.’ He thought to himself, as he kept his eyes glued to the door.  
She slowly walked up to his to form reaching out her hand to touch his armored chest, as she ran her hand over his gold plates she brought her half lidded eyes to his face “I would have killed IT, but she is one of the Queen’s slaves, and guessing by the number of years that slave has worked under her, the Queen is probably fond of her.”   
With this piece of information, Vegeta eyes roamed over Mya’s.  
“Shall we go my Prince, their waiting.” Mya held onto Vegeta’s arm as she led the way out.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
B please respond, your freaken me out!  
Chi Chi held the walkie talkie up to her ear, hoping to pick up the slightest sound of Bulma’s voice, but all that was heard was static. Her gut felt uneasy, worried for her dear friend. ‘Please Kami let her be ok, PLEASE!’ She prayed silently to herself. She had no idea how she would feel if something happened to her, probably blame herself forever. Thoughts racing in her head of staying in the room longer and helping out her out. ‘Chi don’t think about that right now, she’s ok…’ And if she wasn’t stressed out enough at that moment, she heard multiple footsteps coming down the hall, along with slightest hint of conversation. ‘Ok it’s probably them, Chi you can do this! Deep breath’ She inhaled deeply and exhaled as her body tried to relax. She grabbed the walkie talkie and proceed to turn off the power button.  
As Goku and his escort turned the corner, Chi Chi tried hard not to stare, but was taken back by the Lord’s appearance. His wild black hair framed his face perfectly, while his 6’1 frame made of pure muscle bulged out of his armor. But what really made her do a double take was the fact he was actually smiling! A Saiyan actually smiling! The lord had been distracted talking to his escort about god knows what, but to her surprise it seemed the escort was actually taking pleasure in their conversation as well! As they made their way up to her she took the chance to look away, and fix her posture.  
“My Lord we have arrived to your chamber, from here on out Chi Chi will be serving under you.” The escort bowed. “Is there anything else my Lord wishes of me?”  
Goku smiled “No that is all Yu, you are dismissed.” The escort bowed one last time and turned to make his leave. As Chi Chi and Goku took a second to watch Yu leave, Goku was the first to turn to Chi Chi and introduce himself. “The name is Kakarot.” Goku smiled warmly at her. Chi Chi had to admit, he was even better looking up close, she blushed slightly “Chi Chi,” she spoke as she bowed, and with that she turned to open the door for Lord Kakarot. As he stepped in first, he took a chance to embrace his new surroundings. It had all the necessities, a bed, a big enough closet to hold his armor in, a large desk, and a separate bathroom. It was perfect for him, a man with a big title, and simple needs. With that he took a mental note to check out Prince Vegeta’s room ‘His room must be crawling with elegance’ He mentally poked fun at his old friend. As Chi Chi walked in and softly closed the door, Goku swiftly turned around and spoke. “An elderly man told me that there was going to be a tray of food brought up here soon, just wanted to make sure if that was still being carried out?”  
“Yes My Lord it is.” Chi lowered her head making sure not to make any complete eye contact with him.  
“Great, I can’t wait.” He smiled brightly. “I will tell you I have been dying to eat some real food, Freeza’s ship doesn’t provide the best food, ya know.” Goku tried to strike up a conversation. All Chi Chi did was bow back in response.  
“Half of the time I didn’t even know what I was eating!” He moved one of his hands to the back of his head, laughing. Her head remained glued to the floor.  
Goku’s laughter died down, mentally kicking himself that his icebreaker wasn’t working. He decided to take the more direct approach “Not much of talker are you?” He cocked his head slightly to the side.  
Chi Chi kept her head lowered, but spoke softly “My apologizes My Lord, does it displease you?” she questioned.  
“Ehh not really, kind of use to it.” He chuckled thinking once again on his moody comrade. “But if you don’t mind I would like to get to know you a bit better, since you are serving me, am I correct?”  
“As of right now yes my Lord.” This time she looked up to see him.  
With that Goku smiled, and he walked towards his closet. As he opened it up, it revealed it had a full length mirror installed, along with fresh newly made armor for his liking. He smiled, it seemed that Chi Chi had prepared fully for his arrival. And with that he started taking off some of his armor pieces.  
“Please let me assist you with taking those off my Lord.” Chi rushed to his side and quickly bowed and proceeded to take off his arm pieces.  
“Thank you Chi Chi.” He smiled looking down at her. Goku couldn’t help but take a whiff of her scent as she ran towards him, it was sweet, like honey. “So tell me Chi Chi, how many years have you been working in the Palace?”  
“This will be my 12th year.” She spoke quietly, while keeping her focus on untying his straps that held his arm pieces in place.  
“Wow that’s long! Have you always worked as a personal servant?” He asked curious on her background.  
“No I worked in the kitchen prior, and after a few years the Queen took me along with another slave as her own personal slaves.” She finally unstrapped the piece, and moved on to the next one.  
“And where did you live before the Palace?”  
Chi Chi paused her actions, “Earth” she whispered, as she suddenly got flashes of her life before Vegeta-sai.  
“So you’re a Human?” He looked at her closely not believing that she actually was, since she looked very much Saiyan like. He was sure with her dark brown hair and eyes she was Saiyan. All she was missing was a tail.   
“Yes my Lord, I am.” This time she took the chance to glance at Goku, as he scanned at her features. For a brief moment their eyes had met, but she had quickly pushed them away and started working on his chest piece and cape.  
“Well I will be honest, I have never met a Human before, so you are my first.” He smiled as he watched her unfasten his chest pieces and move it toward the desk.   
“I’m honored” she kindly smiled, silently getting to work on his other arm.  
“So how many Humans work in the palace by chance?” He was curious to see their coloring, and if they all looked similar like Saiyans as Chi Chi did.  
“There are about 20 of us here.” She undid his final piece.  
“Wow that’s great!” He proceeded to smooth out his arms, the feeling of the armor being off made him feel instantly more relaxed. “Thank You Chi Chi, you have no idea how long it takes me to that off by myself.” He laughed.  
“It was my pleasure Sir.”  
Chi Chi watched him check himself out in the mirror, she couldn’t help but find him strangely attractive. Just something about his aura was simple yet strong. His character was kind, yet regal. He was truly a sight to see. And for a split second she thought about how life would be by his side, but quickly dismissed the thought ‘Who are you kidding Chi, developing a crush on the Prince’s advisor? Come on! That’s as bad as-’ then a thought hit her, and she cursed at herself for getting distracted with the Lord. “My Lord I forgot to relay an important message, you are to be in the Throne room in about 15 minutes.” She bowed deeply, hoping he wouldn’t be as furious with her if she showed her complete submission to him.  
“No problem, I knew about the meeting all along.” He turned, completely facing her now.  
And if there was such thing as perfect timing this was it. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Chi Chi had rushed to get it, and had given the pink alien servant a bow before she took the cart and closed the large door. Goku had made his way to the edge of the large bed as she rolled the cart towards him.  
“Finally, I’m starving.” He said eyeing the trays of food.  
As Chi Chi lifted up the top of the trays he instantly got to devouring his meals. In a matter of minutes he was on to his 4th plate. As he neared the half mark of his meal, Goku looked up in mid-chew and questioned “You want some Chi Chi?”  
“No thank my Lord.” She half smiled and half surprised responded. ‘Did a Saiyan just offer up his meal?’  
As Goku took another large bite of his unknown meat he looked back up to Chi, “Are you sure, there is plenty?” he gave her a wide smile, revealing some of the food he had stuck in his teeth.  
She tried not to laugh “No thank you, I am aware of what the food tastes like.” She gave a slight look of disapproval at his meal. It wasn’t that the Saiyan food wasn’t good. No, it was pretty bad she had to admit, but that wasn’t the only the real reason she hated the food. The very first time she had arrived to planet Vegeta-sai she was force to eat Saiyan food for survival. And what came later was the most horrible stomach ache, and the worst case of vomiting she had ever experienced. And it wasn’t only her that had this issue, it was all the humans. Something in the food, just didn’t sit well in a human stomach. She wasn’t sure if it was because the meat was never cooked all the way, what they put in it. Frankly she didn’t care, it was unsettling. It was then that she had taken upon herself to use her years of experience in the kitchen to make food for the human slaves, after her shifts were done. And the other slaves became very much grateful.  
Goku became curious at the look Chi Chi was giving his meal, “Humans do eat…right?”  
“Of course,” she giggled a bit before noticing and regained her composure. “It’s just I don’t really like Saiyan food as much.” She admitted with uncertainly.  
“So what do you eat then?” Goku couldn’t help to ask.  
“Earth food” Chi smiled.  
“They serve Earth food at the Palace?” Goku became a little more excited then he should have been.  
“No I make it, for the remaining Human slaves that work here. Earth had many different cultures you see, so there’s an endless supply of styles and dishes that could be made. I guess it reminds everyone of home a bit.” She spaced off for a few seconds and then looked back at Goku.  
“If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to try some sometime Chi Chi.” He genuinely told her.  
“Of course My Lord.” She bowed.  
As he taken a few more bites from his last plate, and he grabbed the red cloth napkin wiping his face and hands. “Well I’m stuffed, time to head out to the meeting” he said as he got up and checked to see if he spilled anything on himself. “Well how do I look?” He turned to Chi Chi who was currently piling up the plates.   
“Umm good”  
He grinned “Good.”   
And then that’s when she noticed a huge black piece of leftover food on his canine tooth, and frowned. “Umm my Lord you have a piece on your tooth.” She pointed to her own canine.  
Goku swished his tongue around and smiled again “Is it gone?”  
“No”   
He repeated his actions “How about now?”  
“No it’s still there,” she laughed as she came towards him pointing at her own tooth instructing him where the piece was. “There, it’s right there.” She hesitated and pointed at his tooth. As Goku spent a few more seconds trying figure it out, he soon gave up “Can you just get it?” He looked at her almost pleading. She hesitated but nodded her response. As she moved in closer, she could almost feel his body heat radiating off his skin, she could feel his eyes glued to hers as she focused on his teeth, his scent was that of soap, she was starting to blush. She picked off the piece and moved a couple of inches back so he could see. “Holy cow, how did I miss that, it’s huge!” He looked at the piece, she didn’t response but just smiled.  
“Thanks Chi Chi”  
“You’re welcome sir.” She instantly moved back to the pile of plates and dropped the piece on one of them.   
He came up to her once again, and pulled out the wine for the bucket of ice that came with his meal. “Hey I want you to have this.” He smiled “As a token of my gratitude.”  
She looked at him in shock “I mustn’t sir, slaves are not allowed to drink.”  
“Hey I won’t say anything if you don’t say anything,” He winked at her making her blush a bit, he noticed.  
She grabbed the bottle timidly “I don’t know what to say.”   
“You don’t have to say anything, but you can promise me you will give me some of your Earth food when you make it next.” He grinned.  
“Of course.” She looked up at him a bit more excited then she should have been. As their eyes remained locked she couldn’t help but think why this Saiyan was so kind to her. She had truly hit the Jackpot with this one, she had only hoped Bulma was doing just as well.   
“Well Chi Chi I have to get going.” He gave her one last nod and started walking towards the door. He swiftly turned around as though he forgot something, but didn’t. “Will you be here when I return? There is a celebration held tonight for the Prince’s Victory over the Cold Army and if you don’t mind I need some assistance to get the armor on for this evening.”  
“Of course my Lord” she nodded and smiled “I will be here.”  
“Perfect, I’ll see you when I get back” he smiled back at her and he made his way out the door.  
‘Well he wasn’t what I expected him to be…’ She laughed to herself, and resumed her task with the dishes.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Bulma slammed her bedroom door roughly, and took a couple of minutes to control her breathing. She leaned her head and back against her wooden door. ‘OH MY KAMI, THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! THAT SERIOUSLY DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!!’, she kept repeating to herself, but it did, as she kept replaying the scene over and over…. And in a sign of frustration she let out a cry. She rolled her body down to the ground, and dejectedly dropped whatever she was carrying. The pieces of her walkie talkie made their way to the floor once again. She had cried for a good 5 minutes until she had gotten herself up and moved to her bed. ‘Bulma what is wrong with you, why did you have to go and say that to the Prince! Now for sure you are dead’ she fought with herself as she pictured the Prince with his glowing ki. Sure, she had been threaten before by other Saiyans, but since she had served directly under the Queen she never felt like her life was truly endangered; Since it would be considered disrespectful to kill a Royal’s slave without a Royal’s permission. But this time it was a Royal who was going to end her miserable life! Actually it was the Prince himself, there was no hiding behind the Queen in this situation. Bulma began to cry once more, this time even harder. That’s when she heard the door open, and she whipped her head to see who it was.  
“Thank the Lords!” Chi Chi bolted into the room and ran towards Bulma, embracing her tightly. “I thought something happened to you!” she looked at her in concern. That’s when Chi noticed the tears “What happen? Are you ok?”  
“I will be, for now.” she muttered under her breath.  
“What do you mean, for now? What happen?” Chi shook Bulma slightly to get an answer out of her quicker.  
“I saw the Prince, he came in while I was still cleaning his room. Then that happened.” She pointed at the broken device, “…and then he threaten to kill me…”  
“So what happen then, did he kill you!?” Chi questioned all concern.  
Bulma could only give her a blank stare, and then it turned into a not so impressed one. ‘Chi why do you have to do this at times.’ “Obviously I’m not dead Chi.” Bulma responded in a monotone voice.  
“Oh right I’m sorry,” she faintly chuckled “So then what happen?”  
“Mya came in, which distracted the Prince. And well she saw me, and told me to leave or else.” Bulma brought her head back down miserably.   
Chi went in to embrace her troubled friend “It will be ok, Jin will hopefully assign you to someone else. Oh speaking of Jin!” Chi brought out the walkie talkie from the large pocket in her skirt. “Let me call him, he has been worried sick too.” She turned on the device, and pressed the speak button.  
Jin this is Chi Chi. I found Bulma, she’s in our room.   
Moments later Jin’s voice roared through the speaker. IS SHE ALRIGHT?!  
Yes, Chi looked at her friend, Just a little shaken up. You should probably come here when you get a chance Jin.  
On my way  
And with that they ended the conversation. After a few minutes the door opened once more and in revealed Jin. He had closed the door firmly and made his way to Bulma, stopping just a few feet in front of her. “First off tell me what happened? We lost contact with you before the Prince even started heading to his Chamber.”  
“While I was cleaning the bathtub, I placed the walkie talkie on to one of the corners of the bathtub. And as I was getting out to rinse the bathtub, I tripped and it fell in a hole.”  
“A hole?” Jin looked at her in disbelief.  
“Yes, a hole.” She confirmed. She sighed and resumed explaining “As I was trying to get the walkie talkie out, I didn’t notice the Prince had walked in, and well when I finally got it, I saw him and I dropped it, and that happened.” She pointed at the device once more. Everyone took a second to look at its scattered pieces, and looked back at Bulma. “And well he threatened to kill me, and was just about to, until Mya came and ordered me to leave and I came here.”  
Jin pinched the bridge of his nose “Were you able to finish his room?”  
“Yea I did.”  
“Ok good that makes this much easier.” Jin started to pace the small room. “I’ll tell you what, Bulma I want you to take the rest of the day off, take it easy, a Saiyan’s anger usually disappears within a few days he probably won’t even remember who you are. I will assign someone else to serve him tonight for the celebration. Also I will discuss with the Queen tonight about changing you back with her, just be prepared to be serving under her tomorrow morning. Are we clear?”  
“Yes sir.” Bulma exhaled a sigh of relief  
Then Jin shifted his eyes towards Chi Chi “How about you, are you ok?”  
“I’m all good Jin” she smiled sweetly at him.  
“Good, well I have to get back. Bulma stay inside the room and don’t leave no matter what.” Jin gave her a stern look.   
“Got it, thank you so much Jin, you’re the best,” Bulma got up from the bed and gave her caretaker a tight hug.  
“You’re welcome dear.” He gave her a minor hug back. “And like I said, stay inside no matter what.” And then he looked at the mess on the floor “And clean up this mess up too.” Bulma nodded.  
“Chi what is the status of Lord Kakarot?” he brought his gaze back up to Chi Chi.  
“He is at a meeting right now in the throne room.”  
“Did he say what time he will return?” He questioned her.  
“No” she admitted nervously  
“Well what are you doing here then, go wait in his room till he returns! I don’t need another one getting on the bad side of our new guests!” He roared.  
“Well he just left, so I came to see if Bulma was in here.”   
“Ok well make it snappy ladies, I will see you soon.” Jin made his way towards the door and left.  
There were a few moments of silence between the girls. Chi was the first to speak “Bulma you just need to relax, don’t think about it, everything will blow over, you’ll see.” She smiled.  
Bulma made her way back to the bed “I hope so, but you have no idea what he’s like Chi. He’s this intimidating, ignorant, asshole that has a short man complex.” She partially grinned, it felt good insulting him now that he wasn’t here.  
“He’s short?” Chi cocked her head to the side.  
“Yea, maybe one or two inches taller than me” Bulma laughed first and then Chi Chi chimed in. As they laughed Chi felt something cold inside her dress and instantly pulled it out. It had been the wine bottle and she held it out in front Bulma. Bulma looked at her friend in a state of shock.  
“Where did you get this?” Bulma grabbed the bottle and looked at it closely.  
“Lord Kakarot gave it to me.” She smiled “But you can’t let anyone else see it.”   
“HE gave this to you! Is he trying to get you drunk or something, maybe bed you.” She winked at Chi Chi playfully.  
“No of course not!” she yelled back at her friend, her face soften thinking back to the handsome Lord. “He’s a true gentleman.”  
It took about two seconds for Bulma to realize what exactly had been going on, and she smiled evilly “Chi you have the hots for the lord don’t you??!!” she started to laugh uncontrollably.   
“No I don’t B, come on stop!!!” Chi blushed while trying to quiet down her friend. “After all there’s nothing that can come of it, I’m a servant remember!”  
Bulma stopped her actions “So you do admit you have the Hots for him?” Chi stayed quiet. “That’s all I needed to know.” Bulma held her on to her stomach while she laughed.  
Chi Chi already becoming increasingly annoyed by her friend, decided to take her stand, and made her way to the door. Bulma noticed her friend’s change of behavior and instantly pouted. “Come on Chi I was just kidding, no need to get all serious with me.”  
“I know I just have to get going. Hey I’m leaving the wine here, might as well take some drinks and take advantage of your day off B. Plus it will help you relax.” She advised her Blue haired friend.  
“I will, and thank you for helping me out.” Bulma jumped off the bed and gave her friend a light hug. “Good luck tonight girly.” Chi Chi gave one last nod to Bulma and left the room. Bulma instantly made her way to the bottle and held it “Like Chi said might as well take advantage.” She smirked and opened the bottle making its signature popping sound.

(I could stop here, but that would be evil! So going on )  
OOOOOOOOOO OOOOO Meanwhile in the Throne room OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
“Glad you can finally join us Lord Kakarot” the King spoke from his throne. Sitting right next to him was his Queen.   
“My apologizes your highness, I was caught up on something that couldn’t be avoided.” Goku spoke in all seriousness. As Goku entered he had already noticed that everyone had already arrived including Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta, and his already clingy-…. ‘Shoot what’s her name again..? Meh someone’s bound to say it sooner or later’. Vegeta gave Goku a disapproving look and demanded to know why he was late. Goku was never late..But his explanation would have to wait. Vegeta turned his attention back up to his father.  
“Well now we can get started.” The king cleared his throat. “As you know with the arrival of my son and the defeat of the Cold Army, you were all to expect some sort of welcome. I have arranged a celebration for tonight and have invited the elders, along with some of the lower class surrounding Kingdoms as well.” Vegeta stifled an annoyed sigh ‘Old man and his pathetic parties.’ “I have also taken the liberty to invite the most beautiful women of Vegeta-sai as well.” The king smiled lecherously as his Queen rolled her eyes. Nappa and Raditz smirked at each other. “I expect you to start looking for a mate Vegeta, it is almost your 23rd birthday and by Saiyan law you have to be mated by then. If you don’t, I have found a perfectly good mate standing next to you. She is not only beautiful, but she is powerful as well and will bear strong children.” Mya couldn’t help but smile at the King’s grand compliment, although she was slightly pissed that the King decided to invite other women into the mix. ‘Oh well none of them pose a threat anyways’ she mentally laughed to herself.  
“With all due respect father” he spit out the last word “I don’t plan on going by Saiyan rules, As King I plan on changing them to my liking. And there is nothing you can do to avoid it.” He crossed his arms on to his chest, and gave his father a slight grin. His mother not surprised in the slightest bit.  
“Boy you are not King yet, not till after I’m gone!” The King stood up, his anger fueled the Ki that was now surrounding his body in purple waves.   
“Well were just going to change that won’t we.” Vegeta responded back nonchalantly.   
“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH DISOBEDIANCE!!” The King roared forming a ball of Ki in his hand and just as he was about to toss it at Vegeta, the Queen stepped in.  
“Vegeta stop your disrespect! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior towards your father!” The Queen had remained seated, but was still able to command attention. “Now you will do as your told, am I clear Vegeta!?” As much as Valerie was happy to see her son, she had to stick by the husband, It was the Saiyan rule. Vegeta rolled his eyes in response. True she had not seen her son in quite some time, but she knew his mannerisms down to a Tea, and that was his way of telling her, he got it. “You are all dismissed.” She demanded and everyone started taking their leave. Except for the King, who just stared at her with despise. “Valerie you should have not interrupted.” He told her almost in a threat full way. “The battle was between me and the boy alone.”  
She looked at her husband a moment longer, she knew she had injured his pride by taking in charge of the situation, but she had no choice….Vegeta would have no problem putting her husband in his place. She had sensed her son’s power level had increased to an enormous amount, after all he did destroy that disgusting lizard. For the sake of her husband she just didn’t want it to escalate into something more. It had to be done “I’m sorry my husband, I was growing impatient and I want to be able to have enough time to make myself up for this evening’s festivities. Forgive me my husband.” She lied while giving him a dull look.  
“You are forgiven.” As Valerie started to make her leave, he called her back “Valerie!” she looked back as he smiled at her “It’s not husband… its King.”  
With only a second of delay she gave him a fake smile “I’m sorry my King, it seemed I forgot. It won’t happen again.” And she turned and left the throne room.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
“Kakarot!” Vegeta called out to his comrade, which made Goku stop at mid-step. “Where do you think you’re going?” Vegeta asked as Goku came back towards him and bowed.  
“Back to my room your highness, where else?” Goku asked confused, he wasn’t aware of any other plans….or maybe he blanked out again while Vegeta was giving out instructions, Goku cringed. Since that ended badly the last time.  
“Why were you late to the meeting?” Vegeta gave him his signature scowl.  
“Oh hahaha, about that, well, you see” Goku put one of his hands to the back of his head and began to stall.  
“Spit it out!”  
“I was eating.” Goku said real fast.  
“Hn, well don’t let it happen again.” And with that Vegeta turned and ended their conversation.   
Goku exhaled, “See you at dinner Vegeta!” Goku yelled back so he could hear, and as usual Vegeta responded with nothing.  
As Vegeta started walking back to his chambers, Mya rushed to his side and grinned at him. She had been going through her plan all morning. Join him for dinner, seduce him, bed him, and the crown is hers. ‘Flawless plan!’ she told herself. “My Prince how would you feel, if I showed you something tonight that you never forget.” she told him seductively.   
“I doubt it, now leave.” Vegeta told her off as he kept on walking towards his room, becoming extremely amplified by her constant following.   
“But my Prince I was implying having sex.” She told him point blank, shock written on her face. She had never in her life had been turned down. Well except her first being the Prince of all Saiyans.  
The Prince stopped his stride and looked over to her pathetic face. Her eyes gleamed with hope that he would approve, but to her disappointment he was in no mood to even lay with her. And it wasn’t because he was inexperienced, actually that was far from the case, it’s just he had found her pretty disgusting at the moment. With her beady eyes, and overly done up face. Plus the overwhelming perfume scent she wore was burning up his nose hairs. The woman reminded him of one of Freeza’s cheap whores. “Listen, whatever your name is,  
“Mya” she interjected.  
“There is nothing I need or need to see from you, now leave before I decide to blast you a new hole.” He answered to her dully.  
“But your father..” Mya began to stutter.  
“NOW!” And with that she ran in the opposite direction. He watched with satisfaction. Inside he had felt like he squashed a vegeta-sai fly, he was pleased, and he smirked to himself. As Vegeta continued his pace down the hall, his mind started to wonder off. The argument he just had with his foolish father, he was so close to letting him have it, and his mother sensed it too. Why did she decide to get in the way? After all these years she still stands by his side, even if he treats her like a common servant at times. And then his mind changed topics ‘speaking of servant…’ Vegeta entered his double doors. He took a chance to smell the air, the scent of cleaning chemicals had died off just like the slave said it would. But what also died down was her scent as well. Instead he had smelled a new scent, he made his way to the bathroom. In the small room he had discovered a new human fixing his towels. This slave looked nothing like the first. She had brownish blonde hair, tanned skin, and by the looks of it she was out of shape. And her scent, her scent was repulsing. She smelled like she hadn’t taken a shower in days, it almost reminded him of Nappa after a long day of training. Disgusting!  
The slave noticed him “My Prince, I did not see you there. My name is Mina, I will be assisting you from here on out.” She said nervously.  
Vegeta crossed his arms to chest, slightly disappointed with the change “What happen to the other one?” He was hoping to have some fun with the disrespectful wench.  
“I don’t exactly know my Prince, but I can find out for you if that is your wish?” Mina answered back quickly. She too wouldn’t mind knowing how Bulma was able to sneak out of serving the Prince. When Mina had been told by Jin that she was now assigned to the Prince she practically shat bricks, and begged for anything else. But he insisted, and there was no reasoning with the old man once he made up his mind. ‘Anything to keep his two favorite bitches safe.’ She frowned a bit as she thought of Bulma and Chi Chi.  
“No that won’t be necessary.” Vegeta spoke as he had remembered what the whore had said to him about his mother taking ownership of the blue haired slave. He decided to let go of the idea of having some fun with her, since his mother was involved. “Prepare the bath, and get out once you’re finished.” He threaten Mina and turned to walk towards his closet. He needed to find something to wear, and he had just the thing for the occasion.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
As it grew closer to 7 o’clock and Vegeta-sai’s 3 moons were beginning to glow, Vegeta began to feel like he truly was home. The hustle and bustle of the towns people just made it that more realistic. He stole a peek over his balcony and scowled, these people just kept on coming. ‘How many idiots did my pathetic father invite?’ . He thought to himself as he pushed himself off the ledge and made his way to the door. It was about that time, and the sooner he got there, the sooner he could leave. As he made his way down the hall, he decided to take a detour to his mother’s Chamber. As he arrived at her door, the guards just opened it, not bothering to even ask for Queen’s approval. As he entered he half expected to see the Queen with the Blue haired slave, but she wasn’t there. Instead there was another alien race working on his mother’s hair, and by the facial expressions of his mother she was becoming irritated real fast.   
“Vegeta, how lovely of you to stop by” She got up from her seat and embraced her son. Valerie looked back at the Alien “I think I’ll just leave it down for tonight, you are dismissed.” The Alien bowed and left in a hurry since she was no longer alone with the Queen, the Prince had arrived.   
Vegeta moved to take a seat in one of his mother’s luxury lounge sofa’s, and sprawled out. “Don’t you usually have it up?” he questioned.  
His mother smiled as she went back to the mirror and powdered her face a bit more. “I do I just don’t have the servant who usually does my hair for me, she’s with you.” She looked back at him while she said the last part.  
Vegeta decided to act the part of dumb “You mean the smelling, pig like slave that was in my room?”   
The Queen gave her son a look of disbelief “No she has blue hair and blue eyes, she is one of my most trusting and obedient servants. I especially asked Jin to have her work under you.” She sounded quite annoyed, that her order wasn’t carried out.  
“Yes she was in my room, but since she didn’t have my room cleaned I was planning on punishing her.” Vegeta nonchalantly said.  
The Queen now gave her son her full attention “And then what happen? You didn’t punish her did you?!”  
Vegeta looked up a bit surprised at his mother’s reaction for the well being of the slave “No I got distracted when father’s whore walked in.”  
“Ok, well I’ll find out what happened to her.” Was all she had to say left about the topic. “Well then let’s get going we don’t want to make our guests wait. Shall we?” As Vegeta got up from his chair, the Queen looked at her son even closer. He was in traditional Saiyan armor, only a Saiyan king is allowed to wear. “My my you look absolutely handsome, but I have a feeling you father is going to be quite angry.” She giggled. “It’s too late for you to change now, let’s go.”  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
After a few verbal spats with his father and some endless introductions later the celebration now was in full swing. The once grand ballroom, usually empty was now packed. At first Vegeta was planning on making his getaway, but after a few drinks he decided against it. His men were having a great time, he was having a half way decent time, if it wasn’t for the fact that the whore kept on trying to make conversation with him. But what had really bothered him was the fact that the slave was nowhere to be found. After the conversation he had with his mother he was determined to get to the bottom of her disappearance. He had looked and looked, he even went into the Kitchen to even see if he could catch a glimpse of her, and well all that did was make every kitchen slave scream in Panic, he smirked at the memory. But the point was he was feeling pathetic, lower than pathetic even! He was trying to find a slave, he had even felt disgusted with the fact that he was curious about her. ‘What’s wrong with me?..Vegeta snap out of it!...Maybe if I have a couple of more drinks the thoughts will pass.’ He had only hoped…..  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Chi Chi had been up getting Lord Kakarot’s sleeping wear ready for him when he returned from the celebration. Prior to that she had helped him get ready, and they spent almost the whole time talking about her short time on earth. He had been curious about the planet and what it was like, before its destruction. She had noticed herself opening up more and more to him the more time they spent together. She was cautiously afraid of the consequences it could bring since he was the Prince’s advisor after all, but something inside her told her it was ok. And all she could do was trust it. Then the door creaked open and in walked in Goku.  
“Hey there, you’re still up?” he closed the door behind him and walked up towards Chi Chi.  
“Yes, well technically you have to dismiss me for the night.” She smiled, now carrying the courage to look at him in the eyes.  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know I had to do that.” He chuckled “But I’m glad you’re still up, maybe you can help me out with this armor.”  
“Of course,” she bowed and got started on his chest plate. “So how was it?”  
“The celebration? It was fun, but right now it’s hitting that state where everyone is starting to feel the effects of the wine and well you know.” He laughed  
“I think I understand” she giggled “and why didn’t you stay?”  
“Well to be honest every time I stay something always goes wrong. For example the onetime Raditz threw up on me, or the time that Vegeta picked a fight and was too drunk to even throw a punch so I had to get him out of there. Or the time Nappa was about to sleep with a crossdresser alien and I was the only sane one there that could get him out of it. Yea I pretty much learned my lesson.”  
Chi Chi started to laugh uncontrollably and Goku couldn’t help but to watch her. He enjoyed seeing her smile, something about her aura claimed him and he liked it.  
“Well I don’t blame you then my Lord.” She unstrapped his last piece of armor “All done.” She smiled sweetly at him.   
“Thanks again Chi Chi.” He smiled back   
“Will that be all the services I will be providing today?” she asked him curiously  
“I think so, do you have anything else planned for tonight?” he was trying to figure out a way to ask her to stay without actually saying it.  
“Well I was planning on cooking tonight, since their probably very hungry from tonight’s work.” She admitted.  
“Oh can I join you?!” Goku asked almost a little too excited “I promise I will just watch, and I’ll be more than happy to be your food tester if you need one.”  
Chi Chi was hesitate, but agreed “on two conditions you have to hide your hair and your tail.”  
“Why?” Goku cocked his head to the side  
“Because everyone will go into full hysteria if they see you there.” She admitted to him.  
“Oh Ok, I can hide my tail, no problem. But how do I hide my hair?” Goku couldn’t figure it out.  
“I think I have an idea” she smiled   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
As Vegeta walked a bit out of the normal down the hallway, he was thankful that no one had seen him leave, because he was starting to lose his cool real fast. ‘FUCKKK….I shouldn’t have had that last bottle’ he mentally kicked himself as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Being in his armor and feeling the effects of the wine was really starting to get to him. After a few rest stops on his way to his room he had finally reached his doors. With a gust of his ki he flung them open, scaring Mina halfway to her grave.   
Vegeta frowned “Why is FAT FUCK in my room right now!!? I thought I told your GIANT ASS to leave!!”  
“Uhhh your highness you have to dismiss me for the night” she stood shaking, her voice coming out timid.  
His eyes glazed over “WHAT THE FUCK DON’T YOU GET OF GET THE FUCK OUT!!” he roared shaking his whole room. Mina wasted no time in running out of the room, but before she did he grabbed her by the arm. The touch had practically made her piss herself.   
“Find me the blue haired wench.” He muttered under his breath.  
“But I don’t know where she is”   
“NOWWWW!!!!” and with that he let her go along with sending ki balls out the door with her. Mina had managed to dodge them all and ran on her way to find Bulma.

(I should stop here too, but I love you guys so much that I won’t)  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
“One last drop for mama pleeese-” Bulma begged as she lifted the bottle up to her mouth, and down came the last drop onto her purple stained colored tongue. “ank- you!” she slurred and she dropped the empty wine bottle on the floor. With a couple of tries she got herself off her bed and headed to her shared closet to pull out her uniformed pajamas. At first Bulma took her time with the wine, just only having sips here and there, but the moment she started feeling anxiety again, she started taking swings. And well the result ended with the whole bottle gone along with her mind. She stripped off her dress and threw it randomly somewhere in her room, and put on her pajama which was only a large white muumuu. She decided to have fun with it and put it over her head and act like a ghost. A drunken ghost….At that moment the door flung open hitting her in the head and she fell backwards.  
“Bulma are you in here!?” Mina panicked   
“The Fucckk!” Bulma screamed feeling her banged up head, but being too drunk to feel anything she brushed it off.  
“Oh my God, thank Kami you’re here!!” she picked Bulma up and started dragging her out of the room. Bulma tried to hold on for dear life to any door frame or corners of wall she could find, but was no match for Mina’s sober strength.  
“Where argh you taking meeee, Jin said not ta leave the roooom!!” at this point Bulma had given up her fighting and was now being carried like a bag of potato sack (over the shoulder). As she started looking around she was beginning to notice some of these paintings were familiar, but since her vision was at the point of seeing things triple she decided against it. As Mina rounded the corner, she took a whiff of Bulma.   
“Have you been drinking?” she asked curious  
“May-beeeee” Bulma answered back an octave higher  
Mina laughed uncontrollably that she almost dropped Bulma “Oh Kami this is gonna be good!!” and she hurried to the Prince’s room even faster. Minutes later they have arrived to the Prince’s double doors, everything was silent.  
“You knowwwww Mina, you shoul reeellly take a show-wer reel bad.” Bulma spoke drunkly and belched right after. At the moment Mina opened the Prince’s door and threw Bulma inside and closed it. “Fuck you Bulma!!” She laughed as she ran down the hall.  
It took a few seconds for Bulma to recompose herself while rubbing her already banged up head. “YOU FAT COW, I WAS JUST BEING NOEST!!!” she yelled back at the top of her lungs, her eyes not adjusting well to the extremely dimmed lighting.  
“Well well well, look who we have here.” A familiar male voice came from behind her. And she tentatively turned around, and there with all his nude glory stood the Prince of all Saiyans grinning upon her as he had his arms crossed once again on his chest.  
“Oh My Kami NO!!”   
……………………………………  
………………………..  
……………


End file.
